1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to electric motors and generators. More specifically, this invention pertains to the reduction of noise generated by a stator or rotor, which is partially caused by relative movement between the teeth of the rotor or stator as teeth pass through non-constant magnetic flux fields. The invention increases the stiffness between the teeth in a manner inhibiting the relative movement.
2. General Background
Electric motors and generators are primarily comprised of a rotor and a stator. The stator may encircle the rotor or vice versa. Alternatively, the rotor and stator may lie axially side by side. In operation, at least one of these components creates fluctuating magnetic fields by passing fluctuating electrical currents through windings. Such a component typically comprises a generally circular ferromagnetic core that has a plurality of radially extending teeth. Each tooth is encircled by a winding that induces a magnetic field throughout the tooth. The magnetic forces acting on each tooth fluctuates during operation and, as a result, each adjacent pair of teeth experience forces that at some times force the pair of teeth toward each other and at other times away from each other. This causes vibration within the rotor or stator, which in turn generates undesirable audible noise.